


promises, promises, promises

by MayWilder



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parkner Secret Santa 2019, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayWilder/pseuds/MayWilder
Summary: “I have some news,” Peter says, arms out wide. “My soulmate is coming to New York for Christmas.”There are several shouts of joy, and Peter ducks his head.“Yeah, I know, it’s finally happening,” Peter giggles. “But! I have one request for you all.”“Please state it,” Tony teases. “I’m dying to hear.”“From now on, the family is one,” Peter says. He looks between his parents and Steve. “I know there’s discussion about the Accords popping up, and I respect that there are different opinions in this room. But we are a family. And I need us to be one, now and always. Because I promised Harley a family a long time ago, when the people who were supposed to love him kept leaving. So whatever shit is happening with the Accords? We need a peaceful solution. A good one. A compromise, or something.“And I will do anything I can to make that happen.”***Or, 5 Times Peter Makes a Promise for his Soulmate + 1 Time His Soulmate Makes Him a Promise
Relationships: Background Thorbruce - Relationship, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, background Clintasha - Relationship
Comments: 29
Kudos: 526
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe





	promises, promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angxlsgrxce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Ava! Hope the story is alright, and hope your day is absolutely wonderful!
> 
> Huge shout out to Peach for helping with what Ava likes, and Madi for doing a read through.

_**1\. 2006, Tony** _

“Tell me the story!” Peter Parker Stark begs, sitting up in bed. 

Tony frowns. “You need to go to sleep, or Santa won’t come.”

“That’s not true, because Daddy is Santa.”

“Wha—how did you—?”

“I saw Daddy putting the stockings in you guyses closet last night,” Peter says proudly. He sticks his chin out. “And we always have to make snickerdoodles, which are your favorite cookies, so you probably eat them. Even though everybody knows chocolate chip are Santa’s favorite cookies.”

“Oh?” Tony chuckles, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. “Is that something everybody knows?”

“Yeah. _Everyone_ knows that.”

Footsteps come from down the hall, and Rhodey pokes his head in the door. “Why’s the little prince still awake?”

“Papa’s gonna tell me the story.”

“Is he now?” Rhodey gives his husband a raised eyebrow (which causes Tony to feel a bit of guilt) but comes all the way into the room. He settles against the headboard and wraps an arm around Peter. “Alrighty. Let’s hear it, Papa, but the short version.”

Tony smiles and also leans against the headboard on his son’s other side. “Well, thrice upon a time, not very long ago…”

Peter giggles. 

“There was a young, lonely boy. He didn’t really have friends, but he had a big brain that was able to see beyond the life he was stuck in. He studied, and he worked his ahhh—-butt off, and he got into his dream school.”

“MIT,” Peter whispers, brown eyes wide and reverent. 

“MIT,” Tony repeats. “Now, when he walked into the campus office, he didn’t know that he was going to meet his soulmate. He didn’t really care about soulmates, honestly. Thought it didn’t mean anything. He didn’t want anyone choosing his soulmate for him.”

Tony looks over at his husband. “His whole life, he was told he was special because he had a soulmate. Not everybody gets one, you know, but those who do are blessed with a sign. Some get a soul mark, some can communicate from childhood, some don’t see color until then...well, this young man could feel the pain of his partner. He wouldn’t have known who it was, except his soulmate stapled his own palm."

_“Fuck!”_

_“Mr. Rhodes!” the registrar admonished. “That is totally inappropriate—Mr. Stark? Are you alright?”_

_“My hand…” Tony winces, looking down. There’s a guy around his age, standing behind the counter, a stapler embedded in his palm and wide eyes as he looks at Tony. “You, it’s...it’s you!”_

_The guy lowered his hand. “Small world.”_

“Imagine standing there, bored out of your mind, when the most beautiful person in the world walks in,” Rhodey says softly. He leans down and kisses Peter’s head. “I was distracted. My hand got stapled, and I found the love of my life. Small price to pay.”

Peter wiggles between them. “And then you got married that Christmas Eve.”

“My father did not approve of the marriage,” Tony chuckles. “So Daddy and I got some friends, found an apartment near the school, and had a small ceremony in it. There wasn’t much except for lights and mistletoe.”

“But it was the best night of my life,” Rhodey adds. 

“And!” Tony whisper-shouts. “We adopted the most magnificent baby in the entire world…”

“...and lived happily ever after,” Peter finishes with a content sigh. **“One day, I’m going to have a soulmate like you do, and we’re going to live happily ever after.”**

“You sure about that?”

“I am,” Peter yawns. “I’m super smart, I know lots of things.”

Rhodey looks over their son’s head. “That arrogance? It’s your fault.”

“ _E fiducia, amante_.”

“Whatever it is, it’s your fault.” Rhodey presses a kiss to Peter’s head again. “I love you, kiddo. _Buona notte_.”

“ _Buona notte_ , daddy,” Peter says back. “ _Buona notte_ , Papa.”

“ _Dormi bene, bambino_ ,” Tony murmurs. “I love you.”

“Love you.” Peter turns into his pillow, a sleepy smile on his face, and Tony prays for the existence of a soulmate. 

  
_**2\. 2007, Rhodey** _

The first sign of Peter’s soulmate comes the Christmas Eve after his sixth birthday. 

He’s sitting by the tree, building a circuit board in silver, red, and green, when he gasps and pricks his finger. Rhodey immediately takes his son’s hand in his own and examines it. “You okay, _bambino?_ ”

“ _Sto bene_ ,” Peter mumbles. “But, Daddy, look!”

Rhodey makes a choked off sound. “Tony, baby! Come here quick!”

On Peter’s bicep is a chicken-scratch like handwriting. The words read, _they leave they leave they leave, Mama cries and daddy leaves_

“That’s sad, Daddy.” Peter traces the words forlornly. “What does it--look! There’s more.”

Down Peter’s arm, more script appears. There's a lot of repetition, words about loneliness and a litany of _why why why why why_. Peter looks up at Rhodey, those wide and expressive eyes filled with tears. Rhodey’s not surprised; Peter’s entire life, he’s been...in touch with his emotions. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asks, hurrying into the room. He’s got marshmallow fluff on his chin and yams on his shirt, counteracting the seriousness of the situation, and Rhodey pauses to let himself love this man. “Platypus, what’s--

“Soulmate,” Rhodey says quickly, snapping out of his own reverie. 

Tony’s eyes widen, and he drops to his knees. All over Peter’s arms, words are appearing in succession about pain and hurt and _everyone I know goes away in the end._ Peter traces the words, even as the tears fall, and shakes his head. 

“This is my soulmate?” he whispers. “Someone who hurts like this?”

“Yes,” Tony tells him. “Whoever they are…”

“Can I stop it?” Peter looks between his father’s. “I can stop it, right, I can do something?”

Rhodey and Tony share a pained looked. Looking for the words, Rhodey recalls memories of stinging cheeks, a broken arm, and so many panic attacks that he couldn’t see straight. He knows what it's like to feel your soulmates pain, better than most. “Pete, it’s...it’s complicated when your soulmate is in pain, and you can’t do anything about their circumstances. I know that’s frustrating. Trust me. But the only thing you can do is let them know that you’re there, that you exist, that you’re waiting.”

“So many times, even when I didn’t want a soulmate, I was comforted by knowing your father existed,” Tony explains. “So now that you know that they’re out there, you should let them know that _you_ are.”

“And who knows,” Rhodey adds. “Maybe they’ll trust you with their name, their story, and all that stuff. Maybe they’ll let you in.”

“But for now?” Tony reaches for the coffee table, uncapping a pen. “For now, I think you’ll need to listen to your brilliant father, and let them know you’re here.”

Peter wipes his tears away with the back of his hand. He nods, resolute, and takes the pen. He turns his arm, finding a clear space, and writes in carefully crafted script, _I am here._

The words stop almost instantly. Peter ignores his parents, holding his arm and keeping his gaze locked all over his skin. He sniffles, wipes his nose, keeps a lookout…

After a beat, he looks up with a watery grin. There, on the curve of his left wrist, _reads don’t leave._

**“I won’t,” Peter whispers in awe, tracing the fresh words. “I promise, I won’t.”**

  
_**3\. 2008, May** _

“Shit!”

May nearly drops the cake she’s holding. “Peter Benjamin!”

“Sorry,” he calls, running around her legs. “But I need to--ha!”

“It’s fine,” she grumbles. “I’ll just shut the door, arms full of groceries, by myself while you run to a science project. This is Tony’s fault. Tony’s, completely.”

“You love Dad,” Peter laughs from where he returns to the door apologetically. “You’re the one who convinced Uncle Ben to reach out to Dad about meeting me.”

“Oh hush and get that bag of streamers,” May scoffs. Her nephew is right: she’s the reason their families became one after she lost Mary. Searching for some part of Peter led her to Tony and Rhodey, who accepted her and let them into Peter’s life when most adoptive parents would have slammed the door in her face. 

“Anyways,” she sassed as they unloaded groceries. “What you working on? Ben and Happy are bringing your parents back any time now.”

Peter grins. “You’ll see when everyone else does.”

“Cause that doesn’t sound ominous.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“You do too, you freaky genius.”

Peter just gives her a sly smile and runs out of the kitchen with an apple. 

Forty-five minutes later, May and Peter have successfully made Tony’s living room look like a Party City threw up in it. Streamers and balloons of all colors litter the place, and every shitty food Tony loves is on the kitchen island. On the TV is the press conference playing on repeat, Peter gazing every so often as Tony proclaims the changes he will make. The room is a mess, a little like their lives, but May thinks Tony will love it because its mostly from Peter. 

She hasn’t seen him in months. She remembers the phone call from Rhodey, the choked up words of “I can’t find him, May. I can feel--he’s hurting, May, but I can’t find him, I don’t know what to do--”

“I’ll be here. Find him, Jimmy. Take as long as you need.”

Six months, it seems, was the trick. 

“Young sir,” JARVIS says over the intercom. “I believe you will want to look towards the front door.”

Peter turns. His eyes fill with tears, and a wobbly “Papa!” escapes before he’s sprinting across the hall. “Papa, _sei tornato_!”

“I did come back, _mi dispiace che ci sia voluto tanto tempo_ ,” Tony replies. He takes Peter launching at him with one arm and buries his face in sons hair while Peter cries. “I know, _bambino,_ I love you, I’m so sorry, I love you.”

Ben and Rhodey are carrying bags, Pepper is on the phone with tears in her eyes, and Happy is staring at the wall as if he isn’t silently crying. Everyone is red-eyed and exhausted, but there’s an overwhelming sense of comfort in the room. Tony is _home_. 

“May,” he says when he’s able to shift Peter to his hips. “This is great.”

She sniffles in pretend contempt. “Yeah, well, don’t expect it to happen ever again.”

“The kidnapping or the party?”

“What do you think?”

“The party, of course.”

May clears her throat. “What? I don’t get a hug?”

Tony cracks a smile at her, and things are a little normal. Their family spends the next few hours sitting around, ignoring the news and the calls from Obadiah Stane. Its good, the camaraderie of everyone gathered in the house and basking in the comfort of each other. Everyone gets so caught up in food and conversation that nobody notices Peter standing in front of the TV until he clears his throat loudly. 

Silence falls. 

“I have a presentation,” Peter says in a measured tone. He is standing with his arms crossed and his chin high. “I am requesting total silence until the end, when I will be taking questions.”

“Alright,” Rhodey chuckles. “Proceed, Professor.”

Peter grins. 

“Here I have photo-photographic evidence that our family is best together. Please take a moment to examine these pictures of our past.”

As he speaks, Peter points out certain memories. They’re reminded on their trip to Disneyland where Peter asked his dad is they had enough money to buy the theme park, the time Rhodey’s birthday was celebrated with a food fight that had Pepper declaring winner, and many more memories. The final one is something Peter must have had planned with JARVIS. There’s a picture of when Tony first arrived, Peter in his arms and their family watching with teary eyes and smiles. 

In place of the image, a bullet point list appears. 

“My first point: our family should never ever ever be separated again. Ever.”

The second point appears. “My second is that we can’t be together in Malibu. Uncle Ben and Aunt May save lives, and the army people want Daddy close to the East. So, I think, if we can beg Auntie Pepper enough...we should move to the New York City offices.”

Tony chokes on his drink. 

“And my third point--my final point--is this.”

Peter points to the screen, where a picture of his his palm holds Peter’s handwriting, reading _**You will have a family one day. My family. I promise.**_

Pepper huffs from next to May, her head dropping into her hands. “Well fuck, Peter. How am I supposed to say no to that?”

  
_**4\. 2012, Ben** _

He stands at the door, forehead pressed against it. 

“Peter, kiddo, you gotta come out at some point,” Ben calls. They’ve been at this for hours, five adults sitting in the hallway outside Peter’s room and taking turns trying to get the kid out of the room. Everyone moving in together was supposed to make all of this easier, and yet...they can’t get the door open. 

“At least let me take you to get some food,” Happy offers. “You and me, we’ll get some tacos from that joint off third.”

No response. 

And Peter _loves_ tacos. 

“Peter,” Rhodey tries next. “You don’t even want to see that he’s okay?”

“That’s a new tactic,” Ben mumbles in surprise.

“I’m getting desperate,” Rhodey hisses. “Peter, honey, please.”

“No!” Peter finally snaps. Ben jumps back from his place at the door, startled by the volume. Peter sounds like he’s right on the other side. 

“Pete,” Tony says, hoarse. He looks exhausted. There’s still grime on his face, and he’s wearing the undersuit from the Iron Man armor. “Pete, I’m sorry, okay?”

The door flies open. 

Peter is small, but he holds a lot of fury. 

“You’re _sorry?_ ” Peter exclaims. “You flew into a portal! Into space! And you- _and you didn’t call!_ You tried to leave us, you tried to leave Dad, you tried to... _you tried to leave me!”_

“It’s not like that, Peter,” Tony stresses. “You won’t let me explain.”

“I don’t want you to explain!” Peter stomps his feet, and Ben sees Rhodey turn his eyes to the sky. “I want you to promise to never do that again!”

“That’s not fair.”

Peter’s fists are balls at his side. “Neither is losing you!”

Nobody says anything for a long time. May and Pepper hold hands, watching in silence. Ben stands with Happy, the two of them stepping back so Tony and Rhodey take the lead. 

“What Pop and I do?” Rhodey whispers. “It’s hard. It’s dangerous. People come after us, come after him, and we have to make tough decisions when it comes to the bad guys.”

“But this was different,” Peter whispers. “This was--”

“ _Bambino_ ,” Tony kneels so that he’s the one looking up at Peter. “You’re right. This was different. But its still something that I truly believed needed to happen. I’m not gonna bullshit you, okay? I know that you understand what a nuclear bomb could do to this city. The way it would kill everyone on this island, including you, including your father. The only way I could make that not happen, was to drive that nuke into a portal where it could take out the bad guys. And sometimes, making the big play to take care of the people you love most, of the people you are trying to protect, means sacrificing yourself.”

Peter looks down. “But Pop--”

“I never want to hurt you, Peter,” Tony whispers. “But you have to understand something, alright? This is my job, and I have this ability to take care of the people in this world because of whats in my brain, and my bank, and all that shit. What is it that Ben always says?”

Ben coughs, coloring. “With great power comes great responsibility.”

“Exactly,” Tony says. “This is my responsibility. You don’t have to like it. You don’t have to understand it. But you’re the kid, Pete. And just because you don’t like something doesn’t mean you can lock yourself in your room and ignore your family. You can still be mad at me. But I came home from saving the world, and I kind of want to hug my son. Is that okay with you?”

Peter launches into Tony’s arms. 

“Awesome!” May raises a fist. “Taco time.”

“Taco time,” Tony agrees. He stands with his husband’s help, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Think we can go get tacos?”

“One question first,” Peter says, looking at Tony earnestly. “If **I promise my soulmate to never do something like that**...would you be disappointed in me? Would any of you?”

“No, honey,” Pepper says immediately. “You make your own decisions on how your life goes.”

“And if you’re doing what you really believe is right, you’ll be just fine,” Ben says with a wink. 

“And hopefully you’ll never have to choose between the fate of New York or yourself,” Rhodey sighs. 

“But I might if I have to if I’m gonna be a superhero like my dads.”

Tony starts to talk, but Rhodey flick his husband in the back. “That’s a conversation for later.”

Ben chuckles with the rest of the family, shaking his head. As they walk out, he catches sight of Peter pulling a pen from his pocket and scribbling on his arm. 

Another promise, Ben sighs. The boy is wracking them up. 

  
_**5\. 2016, Harley** _

Harley...Harley needs to think. 

He needs to process. 

He needs to puzzle together. 

He needs...to actually get some thinking done instead of just thinking about thinking. 

God. Okay. 

When he was seven, his dad walked out on him. And instead of hurting himself like popular choices suggested, he colored his arms in Johnny Cash lyrics. 

And someone responded. 

Harley can close his eyes now and remembers the other handwriting he’d never seen before telling him he wasn’t alone, promising to never leave. That changed his life. The daily talks with sharpie, scrubbing his skin raw to make more space for them to share their words, and closing his eyes with those words on his wrist cradled against his chest. 

_I won’t leave you, ever._

The first of many promises. 

Harley holds his phone in his hand, pulling up calendar and counting through the years. He flicks through the dates jotted down of the most daring promises made, Abby’s birthday, and the important anniversaries. He lands on the date that sticks out to him. 

In October of 2015, his soulmate told him his name: Peter Parker. 

That November, Peter stopped answering. They hadn’t exchanged phone numbers because they liked that they had a way to talk that was just for them. So when Harley covered his arms in words and received nothing in reply, Harley worried. 

And then, all of a sudden, Peter was back. He was back, scribbling apologies in smudged handwriting and saying he was so incredibly sick. Harley was understanding. Peter didn’t let him down before, so he why would he now?

At the same time, reports of a Spider-Man started getting out of New York and across the country. A mutant man who runs around the city stopping accidents and protecting people. 

On Christmas Eve, Peter says he lives in New York. 

Something in Harley’s brain clicks. He thinks about the weird timing of Peter’s ‘internship.'

He scrambles for a pen, glad that some of their recent messages have faded from his skin and there’s available space.

 _Oh my god_ , he writes. _You’re fucking spiderman_

The reply _What? No! I’m not fucking anyone, I swear!_

_No, dummy. You are spiderman. The timing is too coincidental. I’m not an idiot. You’re spiderman. _

Harley leans back with a grin, watching and waiting.

_Does that bother you?_

_No._

He pauses. 

_But if you die, Parker, I swear to God._

**_I won’t, I promise_ **

Harley’s breath hitches.

_Another promise, darlin’? Not something you can have control over._

_Try me, Keener_

  
_**+1. 2017, Peter** _

_come to new york for christmas_

_um. are you sure?_

_yee. i have a present for you._

_a present? im there_

_the possibility of seeing me isn’t enough? rude._

Peter waits with almost shaking hands. 

_of course it is, sweetheart. can i bring my sister?_

Peter raises his hands to the ceiling and lets out a whoop. Running from the room, he tells FRIDAY to call an emergency family meeting. He collects people as he goes, heading from the Stark-Rhodes suite and ending in the common area. The Avengers are all gathered around, and Peter stands proudly before them. 

“I have some news,” Peter says, arms out wide. “My soulmate is coming to New York for Christmas.”

There are several shouts of joy, and Peter ducks his head. 

“Yeah, I know, it’s finally happening,” Peter giggles. “But! I have one request for you all.”

“Please state it,” Tony teases. “I’m dying to hear.”

“From now on, the family is one,” Peter says. He looks between his parents and Steve. “I know there’s discussion about the Accords popping up, and I respect that there are different opinions in this room. But we are a family. And I need us to be one, now and always. Because I promised Harley a family a long time ago, when the people who were supposed to love him kept leaving. So whatever shit is happening with the Accords? We need a peaceful solution. A good one. A compromise, or something.

“And I will do anything I can to make that happen.”

There are murmurs of agreement before Steve stands and walks towards his phone on the counter. 

“Uncle Steve?” Peter asks weakly. “What are you doing?”

“Ordering a pizza,” Steve sighs. “Have a feeling its gonna be a long night.”

Peter grins. “Fuck yeah, Uncle Steve.”

**)-(**

The first time Peter sees Harley, he can’t settle on a single emotion. 

In his head, Peter pictured a snarky smile, a clever twinkle in the eye, and a dry humor. Something guarded and careful, even unsure. Harley’s been hurt by his parents multiple times, made to feel like the people that should love him don’t. Peter thinks this is going to make him wary of his own soulmate. 

Instead, Harley walks into the tower with an eager smile. He’s got tears in his eyes, but he looks like light and warmth and nothing Peter expected. 

“Peter,” Harley breathes, dropping his backpack. “You’re...holy shit, you’re real.”

“Yeah,” Peter replies, crying for some reason. “This is me. Not disappointed, I hope?”

“In you?” Harley scoffs. “Never.”

He crosses the room in three strides ( _his legs are so long, what the hell--_ ) and in a breath, they’re embracing. Harley is bony and all awkward angles, but Peter wraps his arms around the thin neck and buries his face in his soulmate’s shoulder. Warmth and contentment and belonging rush through Peter at the simple joy of being so close to the one person he’s spent his whole life waiting for. 

When they pull apart, Peter is wiping his eyes and Harley is letting his own tears flow freely. “So, Parker-where is this present I’ve traveled so far to get?”

“Right!” Peter knows he must look to eager, but he can’t care to temper it down. He simply grabs his soulmate’s hand and drags him along. “Um, where’s Abby?”

“She wanted to give us a moment,” Harley explains. “Well, she said she doesn’t want to watch us be all mushy, but its whatever--oh, wow.”

The couple stops short at the sight of the family room. Its covered in Christmas lights, decorated obnoxiously with red felt bows and an absurd amount of garland (by Peter and May as has become tradition). Sitting among the horrible decorations are every single Avenger. Clint and Natasha are curled up in their favorite recliner, while Steve sits with Bucky and Sam in contentment. Bruce is tucked into Thor’s side. Wanda and Vision sit on the floor near Steve, sharing a blanket. Pepper has her toes wedged under May’s thigh, who is happily holding hands with Ben. Rhodey and Tony are, of course, sitting by the fireplace and sharing a mug of hot chocolate in their usual domestic-Christmas bliss. 

It’s a massive collection of people. 

“So,” Peter says. “I know I promised awhile back that you would have a family.”

“December 17th, 2007,” Harley whispers in awe. “Not that I’ve been counting.”

“Exactly!” Peter grins, motioning to the room full of people. “Well, this is my family. Our family. _Your_ family.”

Harley turns, blue eyes filled with tears again. “This is my present?”

“We’re only all here, under one roof and living as a family, because of Peter’s actions,” Tony explains with a fond, if slightly exasperated look. “Because he never wanted to break a promise.”

“I can’t believe this,” Harley laughs. “This is wild. You did this for me, and I can’t...I mean, goddamn, honey.”

“So you like it?” Peter asks. 

Harley looks at him incredulously. “Are you insane? It’s the best thing that anyone has ever done for me.”

And then Harley is kissing him, all giddy love and a little too wet and absolute perfection. Peter kisses back, twirling strands on golden hair between his fingers while sinking into heaven, chocolate mint chapstick, and his soulmate. 

Harley breaks for air, a wide grin across his features. _**“I’m gonna love you forever, Peter Parker.”**_

“Is that a promise?” Peter teases. 

Harley answers with another kiss. 


End file.
